


Under the Influence

by ezragold



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Valentina, Implied/Referenced Past Drug Use, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Vague and Probably Inaccurate Descriptions of Current Living Situation, i started this when they were still at the anvil and finished it post finale rip, they don't always have a dick but it was a dick having kind of day okay, val has a dick in this don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezragold/pseuds/ezragold
Summary: A few too many drinks into a celebratory evening, Kazu convinces Valentina to share a story from their days in the club scene back home. It's not long after, though, that he realizes he's gone into this entirely unprepared.





	Under the Influence

“I can’t believe we let her drink so much,” Yasamin said, pacing around the common room with her hand over her face. “If anyone finds out, they won’t be happy. _I’m_ not happy, certainly, and I'm the one who allowed it in the first place.”

“It was only beer,” Valentina said from the sofa, waving a hand dismissively in Yaz’s direction. Cammie, curled up against Val's side and using their cloak as a blanket, gave a self-satisfied snore. Val gave her head a little pat. “She’ll sleep it off, have a hangover in the morning, and swear off drinking until she dies. Or at least until the next party.”

“She’s too young to drink!” Yasamin said, nearly throwing her hands up and sounding borderline hysterical.

“<I mean… not in Scotland, right?>” Kazu asked. He leaned across the coffee table from the opposite couch and snapped his fingers a couple times in front of Cammie’s sleeping face, to no avail.

“We are not _in_ Scotland,” Yaz hissed, narrowing her eyes. “We have also very explicitly told her she isn’t allowed to drink here, and then we turn around and give her beer as soon as she asks.” She sighed, sounding slightly miserable. “We are terrible role models.”

“It was a celebration, Yaz. Cut her some slack,” Chase said, voice calm. “Besides, it’s not like Cammie’s the only one who had a little bit more than she should have, right?”

Yaz reddened and found something very interesting to look at on the wall of the common area in response to Chase's leading comment. They had determined earlier that evening that, of Yasamin’s many talents, holding her liquor didn’t appear to be one of them. Two of Valentina's drinks had made her sick to her stomach, evidenced by the fact that her hair was still pulled out of her face, just in case she found herself needing to throw up again. Her panicky state was also, most likely, to be attributed to the booze.

“I say let her grow from her own mistakes,” Valentina said, looking at Cammie fondly. “Sometimes you need to down a bottle and wake up in an unfamiliar bed to learn your lesson.”

“<Speaking from experience, Valentina?>” Kazu asked over the top of his bottle, grinning.

Val gave him a sharp smirk in response. “More experience than you, I guarantee. I have stories from the parties back home that would make you swear off drinking for life.”

“<Ha! I doubt that.>”

“Is that a challenge? Because I _accept_.”

“Aaaand that’s it for me,” Chase announced abruptly, standing from the space beside Kazu on the sofa where his projection had been settled. “It’s been fun, but I think Yaz makes a better babysitter than I do, so I’m gonna call it before someone pulls out Spin the Bottle or someone asks me who I have a crush on.”

“I am not a babysitter,” Yasamin said, unimpressed. “And also, you are not funny.”

Chase clutched his heart as if he’d been shot and winced in Yaz’s direction, then threw her a wink that she snorted at. “Night, all,” he announced, and with a friendly salute, Chase vanished from the room like he hadn’t even been there.

“Why’s it so hot in here?” Cammie asked, rousing from the noise in the room and rubbing at her eyes. “‘M all sweaty.”

“<She lives!>” Kazu grinned, raising his beer to her. Yaz rolled her eyes before grabbing Cammie under the arms and lifting her off the couch and to her feet.

“That would be the alcohol you shouldn’t have had,” Yaz scolded, hoping Cammie wasn't put together enough to remember it was Yasamin who had given her access to the drinks in the first place.  “Come on, now – it’s time for you to be in bed.” She heaved a sigh, raking fingers through her hair. “The same for me, while we’re at it.”

Cammie shifted her weight unsteadily from foot to foot and tightened Val’s cloak around herself before looking up at Yasamin with an awed expression.

“Yer so strong, Yaz.”

“Thank you, Cammie,” Yasamin sighed.

"Pulled me up off the couch in one go! Could ye bench me, y’think? I bet ye could, I hardly weigh nothin’, and yer fuckin ripped, to tell ya.”

Yasamin rolled her eyes. “Let’s not test that tonight, shall we?”

“Mm… Kazu, I bet you could do it, yeah?”

“<Damn right!>” Kazu grinned, standing up from the sofa with a laugh.  

Yaz shot him an icy look and he dropped back to the couch.

“Everyone say goodnight to Cammie,” Yaz announced, nudging her toward the door to the dormitory. “I have a feeling she’ll be sleeping late tomorrow.”

“Ibuprofen is your friend, love,” Val said, tipping their bottle to her.

Cammie nodded, very attentive, as if taking notes. Then she flapped one corner of the cloak on her shoulders. “Can I sleep with this, Val? It’s cozy.”

“That’s probably why you’re so sweaty,” Yasamin said, sighing.

“Keep it as long as you’d like, little one,” Val said, chuckling into their bottle.

“ _Oyasuminasai_ , Usagi-chan,” Kazu said, raising his bottle to her again.

Yaz rolled her eyes at both of them and warned them not to stay up much later – they had training in the morning to be ready for – before taking Cammie by the shoulders and steering her into the adjacent dormitory, shutting the door gently behind them.  

Valentina and Kazu nursed their beers in the silence left behind by their teammates’ departures for a few minutes before Val eyed their bottle with a look of distaste.

“I don’t know why I’m still drinking this,” they said. “It tastes like warm piss.” Despite that, they knocked back the rest of the bottle and wiped at their lips with the back of their hand. A smear of black lipstick came away with it that they glanced at ambivalently.

Kazu shrugged. “<What did you expect at a military base?>” He sounded resigned. “<They’re not stocked for real parties.>”

Val huffed, looking at the empty bottle with distaste.

“Maybe not, but I would rather drink rubbing alcohol than this.”

“<Not if you want to wake up tomorrow, you don’t.>”

Val shrugged. “I’ve had worse and lived.”

Kazu snorted a laugh, accidentally inhaling some of his beer and having to spend a few moments coughing to clear it.

“<Sounds like a good story,>” he chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye and leaning back against the sofa once recovered.

“All my stories are good,” Val said, smirking. “And they’re true, which makes them better.”

“<Tell me one.>”

 Valentina, leaning back against their own sofa, gave a dismissive shrug. “Too many to tell. I wouldn’t know where to start.”

Kazu glanced over at the closed door separating them from the dorm where their teammates slept, then downed the rest of his beer and shot a sneaky grin across the table.

“<Momma put the kid to bed. Gimme a wild one.>”

Val threw their head back with a laugh. “I don’t know if you could handle a _really_ wild one. It may be a bit out of your league.”

“<Hey, I’ve been to my own fair share of crazy parties,>” Kazu said, planting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward toward Val. “<Try me.>”

Val raised their eyebrows a bit before a slow, slinky smile made its way to their lips. They took a quick look around, as if expecting Yasamin to materialize from the shadows and stop this before it started. Satisfied with the lack of company, Val crossed to Kazu’s sofa in one fluid movement, giving Kazu just enough time to slide over against one end before they dropped down at the other, long legs folded beneath them.

At Kazu’s questioning look, Val chuckled. “This isn’t the kind of story you tell in a loud voice,” they explained, and Kazu nodded in a way that was obviously eager. Up close, Val could see how flushed Kazu’s face was from the alcohol and wondered if he was always so bad at holding his liquor. Or maybe they were equally as red-faced, some of Val’s immunities having vanished with time away from the trashy party scene they’d called home.

“There was this club I went to, back before. Some technogoth hole with bad drinks that would have you under the table before you finished your third one,” they explained, leaning toward Kazu a bit in order to keep their voice down. “Sleazy. Not the kind of place you necessarily _wanted_ to spend time in, but you take what you can get.”

Kazu nodded knowingly, which Val appreciated. Stories were always more fun to tell when your audience could relate. Or at least express interest.

“I get to the club and it’s way busier than normal. I push to the bar and ask why it’s so crowded, and the bartender tells me that Anton, the dealer, is in, so all the junkies are trying to see him.”

“<Dealer? Like a drug dealer?>”

Valentina nodded. “But very, ah… professional," they said. "Rumors he had ties to the Russian mob or even Union, if you can believe it. No one else could compete because he didn’t just sell, he also made the stuff. Invented. A talent with chemicals. He was like a celebrity for the addicts still hanging on. Only way most could get their fix, after Union had their way.” They inclined their head toward the cardboard box on the floor beside Kazu’s side of the couch. “Pass me another?”

Kazu tossed a bottle gingerly down the sofa to Val, who caught it easily in one hand and smacked the edge of the cap against the coffee table, sending it flying across the room. Not quite as neat as they were capable of while sober, but dramatic nonetheless. Kazu whistled, impressed, and Val chuckled as they took a swig.

“Knew a girl at home who could open a bottle with her teeth.”

“<Bullshit.>”

It's true! But, ah, she was a story all her own.” They flashed a smirk down the couch.

Kazu snorted again and Val saw his cheeks go just a little pinker. Maybe they should have gone with that story instead.

“Anyway,” they said, waving their hand in the air, “I track down Anton to the VIP room and he’s back there with his bodyguards. He sees me and we catch up for a few minutes, break bread, whatever, and he asks me what I’m after.

“And I tell him I’m after something to make me feel good. What else? So Anton gets excited and tells me he was playing with his chemistry set and thinks he really has something, and he brought it just in case I showed up, because he figured I’d like it.”

“<Guy brought you some black market, untested drugs because he thought you'd like them?>” Kazu asked, eyebrows raised. "<Sounds like you had a reputation at home.>"

Val shrugged without showing any actual shame. “I had earned it. So, Anton goes into this metal cash box and he pulls out this – like an inhaler, but hot pink. And he goes 'well, I’m still working on the name, but Climax is my top contender.' So I’m interested, obviously.”

Kazu’s eyes went wide. “<Climax, like… ?!>”

"Shh!" Val hissed, biting back their laughter. Kazu had never struck them as a prude, but he looked downright scandalized.

They shifted their legs under them to give themself the leverage to lean in closer.

"And anyway, you can probably hazard a guess,” they said, voice low. God, they could smell the beer on their own breath. Kazu frowned, cheeks pink (which could have been Valentina's fault, or the beer's) before cracking open another bottle and taking a swig for what they could only assume was courage. Val opened their mouth to offer Kazu an out. If the literal word was too much for him, the rest of the story might give him a heart attack. Then he swallowed his swig of beer and seemed to steel himself.

“<So, did he tell you why he called it that?>”

Val grinned, pleasantly surprised.

“I didn’t ask,” they said. “I had made some educated guesses, and figured I’d like it, so I take the inhaler.” Valentina made a disgusted face. “Tasted like this beer we keep drinking.”

Kazu laughed, probably a bit louder than intended, and Val hissed at him again to quiet down before they alerted the next room.

“So, I don’t feel anything,” Val continued once they confirmed no one was coming in from next door. “And then, suddenly, I feel _everything_ , and everything is the biggest nosebleed of my life.”

“<Damn,>” Kazu said, eyebrows raised.

“It looked like someone smashed me in the face," they said, absolutely eating up Kazu's reactions. "My shirt is immediately wrecked, I’m bleeding onto my legs, onto Anton’s jacket, all I can do is, sort of, cup my hands under my nose to try and catch some of it."

"<Did it hurt?>" Kazu asked. "<Did it _feel_ like you'd gotten smashed in the face?"

"No, no," Valentina said, shaking their head. "I didn't even really... it just felt like, like my face was suddenly very wet, and I didn't even know what happened until Anton's eyes go crazy and has his bodyguards running around for tissue. All they have are these worthless little cocktail napkins, and it’s like trying to mop up a swimming pool with a beach towel.” They let out an abrupt laugh. “Of course Anton thinks I’ve overdosed and is trying to stab a syringe of Naloxone into me but I manage to convince him that I’m fine and he just starts trying to clean my face with napkins.”

Kazu laughed, looking almost relieved. “<You took an inhaler that gave you a nose bleed. Christ. What was it supposed to do?>”

“I never said that’s _all_ it did,” Val said, lip curling into a smirk. “Quit interrupting the story and you’ll find out.”

“<Sorry, sorry,>” Kazu chuckled. “<Keep going.>”

“So Anton is trying to clean me up,” Valentina explained. “And so he has my face in his hands and I’m starting to feel kind of lightheaded… which I suppose could be due to blood loss, but along with that I start to feel very, ah…” Val thought for a moment, trying to decide on their words. They settled into shrug. “Hot.”

“<Hot?>” Kazu repeated, frowning.

Valentina grinned. “Yes. And so I kissed him.”

Kazu blinked. “<Oh. _That_ hot.>”

Val laughed, trying to smother it behind their hand. “As it turns out," they explained, trying to lower their voice again, "this little pink inhaler was some sort of powerful, ah… aphrodisiac. And so I basically threw myself at him.”

“<He... this guy invented an aphrodisiac? Bullshit!>”

Val gave a guilty smile and a helpless shrug. “I said Anton was brilliant, didn’t I?

"<There's no way,>" Kazu said. "<You gotta be making that up.>"

"I would give you the proof if I had it," Valentina teased, "but then I think we'd both be so busy screwing each other silly I wouldn't bother with finishing the story anyway."

Kazu went scarlet all the way down his neck and looked away stubbornly while Val had to muffle their laughter by choking down another drink of beer. They put the half-drained beer back on the table and scooted a half-inch closer to Kazu.

“I basically force him back onto his chaise,” they said, eyes glued on the minute changes in Kazu's expression, “and I’m just sort of… throwing my clothes off at this point, and my nose is still bleeding, by the way, so I am just the hottest mess, and I have him under me trying to get at me because it turns out the bastard brought the stupid inhaler for me hoping this shit would happen, which was fine with me, truthfully," and they saw Kazu's jaw twitch, "but he has the most ridiculous hard-on which I’m basically sitting on," and again, "and it feels sort of… _amazing_.”

 "< _Valentina_.>”

Val blinked and stopped speaking.

“Kazu,” they replied, scooting away slightly. His face was flushed deeper than before and he had a hand rubbing self consciously at his jaw now. Val frowned, suddenly very aware of the information they had been spewing, happily filterless. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Kazu’s face, still stubbornly turned away, eyes averted to the wall, remained noticeably scarlet.

“I warned you,” Val said, trying to keep some humor in their voice even as their brain scrambled for an apology. “Not for the faint of heart.” They reached out a hand, and Kazu nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact.

Val had been having fun with all the teasing and felt a pang of disappointment at the sudden halt. It had seemed like Kazu was into it. Val pulled their hand back and smiled apologetically. “Sorry,” they said. “I think the alcohol encouraged some… oversharing. I didn’t bother to check if you were okay. Don’t worry about it – I need to turn in for the night anyway. We never speak of this again, fair?”

Val leaned back to give Kazu space and stood up off the couch, stretching their arms high above their head until they felt a faint pop in their back. They inclined their head to their red-faced teammate.

“See you in the morning, yes?” they asked over their shoulder.

“<What happened next?>”

Valentina turned back to Kazu.

“What?”

From the sofa, Kazu raised his eyes to meet Val’s. There was something there, hot and determined and undeniably Kazu, and something else, heavier than the alcohol.

“<In the club,>” he said, voice low. “<With your friend. What did you do?>”

Something about that voice caused a pull in Val’s gut, and they half-dropped back to the sofa, maybe faster than was needed. They could feel heat radiating off of Kazu’s body. They were closer now, Val at the middle of the sofa rather than the far side. If Val leaned forward they could put their entire body flush to his. Which was a telling thought to have, they realized.

“I… I undid the button on my slacks,” they said, normally graceful tongue falling over their phrasing while their eyes stayed glued to Kazu’s face, eating up the smallest responses he gave. “I pushed them down over my ass, and…” The common area was incredibly hot, wasn’t it? Had it been this hot earlier? “Anton took out my cock.”

Kazu’s pupils were blown wide and Val heard the small intake of breath. “<Your…?>”

“This was, ah, a little while ago,” Val said. That fourth beer was making their mouth feel fuzzy. “I looked, ah…”

“<Like you do in the link?>”

Valentine nodded. “Yes.”

Val’s train of thought shuddered to a stop as they pictured themselves how they looked back then, high out of their mind, dried blood staining their face and chest with garnet streaks as they straddled Anton on the chaise in the back of the club, the aphrodisiac coursing through their system making everything fuzzy, red-tinted, every touch electric and too much and not enough.

They thought that it wouldn’t be too hard to repeat that now. Sure, they weren't actually drugged up, but that was a good thing, right? And, fuck, how long had it been since someone else had touched them? Since they had gotten a chance to even touch their own body…? Kazu wasn’t even the worst option they had, truthfully. And God knew they’d settled for less in the past.

Val saw Kazu’s mouth move but didn’t properly process the words that came out.

“What?” they asked.

“<I said,>” Kazu breathed, and Christ, every word out of his mouth sounded like it weighed 100 pounds, “<what next?>”

God, he _was_ into this, wasn’t he? Getting off on Val’s sex, drugs, and rock ‘n roll flashback. Not that Val was judging; they were feeling it, too. Or maybe Val was just incredibly drunk, and only seeing what they wanted to see.

“Ask for any more detail,” Val said, leaning forward, forearm coming to a rest on top of Kazu’s bent knee, “and I might as well just give you a demonstration.” They smirked, and it was supposed to be cheeky, though they had a feeling they came off more obvious than anything. The little hand motion, fingertips to thumb and a few quick jerks of the air, probably didn’t help with the subtlety.

Though, Kazu never seemed one for subtlety anyway, if the way his eyes followed Valentina’s gesture meant anything. Val’s hand stilled and Kazu’s eyes flashed up to their face at the same time Val’s flashed down to the very obvious curve of his erection outlined through his sweatpants.

Val flicked their eyes back up to meet Kazu’s and for a moment the two of them sat perfectly still, waiting for the other to make a move. For the other break first.

And then Kazu’s mouth was graceless and desperate against Val’s and, fuck, Kazu kissed the way he fought, hot and aggressive and reckless, and it made Val need to cling close to keep their head, their fingers buried in Kazu’s hair to keep him where they wanted him.

Val, usually, liked to take it slow. Liked to dance around the end result and make it last. Liked to tease and play around. (They'd been compared to a cat with a mouse before, by more than one partner. It was fitting.) But after so much time with having nothing and then having Kazu here, willingly giving them everything, Val found they didn’t like the idea of taking this slow.

Val nipped at Kazu’s lip and felt him bare his teeth in an eager grin before pressing back with vigor, tongue hot in Val’s mouth. They shifted their weight and leaned forward enough to grind their thigh against the aching length in Kazu’s sweats, and when he actually _growled_ against Val’s mouth in response they felt their heart hammer wildly in their chest, filled with the need to make him do it again.

“So worked up,” Val murmured, the urge to tease not even close to sated, grinning against him as they felt him re-angle his hips desperately in an attempt to recreate that pressure against his cock from before. “From just a little story...”

“<It’s been a while,>” Kazu said gruffly, moving from Val’s mouth to their ear, their jaw, their neck.

Val bit back a gasp at the feeling of Kazu’s teeth scraping against their pulse point.

“For me, too,” they agreed. Their hands had made it under the soft cotton of Kazu’s tank top and his chest felt feverishly hot under their hands.

“<And,> Kazu continued, as he nipped a path down the curve of Val’s throat, “<you were teasing me.>”

“I – It's a talen – ah!” Val gasped, eyes squeezed shut as Kazu sucked a bruise into the spot where their neck met their shoulder. They dug their hand back into his hair and gave it a tug, eliciting a hiss from him.

“We’re going to wake up the others,” they scolded, suddenly hyperaware of their proximity to the dormitory, and the feeling of Kazu's cock through his clothes, and all the terrible wonderful things they wanted to do to him.

Kazu pulled back and gave Val a triumphant smile. “<Who’s worked up now?>” he asked, enjoying the sight of the red-purple bruise blooming against Val’s pale skin and the way their chest heaved with each heavy breath.

Val gave him a wry smile as they reached down a hand to the crotch of his sweats.

“Still you,” they murmured, a hair’s breadth from his mouth as they slipped their hand beneath his waistband. “But don’t worry – it’s very flattering.”

Kazu closed the half an inch of space between them with another hard kiss as Val ran a finger up his length. They felt a shiver rock through Kazu’s body at the tease as he exhaled sharply through his nose.

Kazu adjusted his hips awkwardly so he could tug his sweats off his ass in an attempt to lend a hand as Valentina tried blindly to free his cock from his briefs.

“Maybe just don’t bother with underwear next time,” Val mumbled, only half joking.

“<Is that what you do? Go commando?>” Kazu asked, incredulous just until Val managed to get a firm grip on his shaft.

Val smirked as Kazu squirmed against them. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Kazu’s cock was burning hot in Val’s hand, the way a sunburn carries heat until it fades. About average length, maybe a little thicker than most, uncut with a slight curve and a flushed, purplish head already shiny with precome.

“<Don’t just stare at it,>” Kazu grunted. He was leaning back against the sofa’s armrest again, a hand slightly muffling his mouth as he watched Valentina’s hand on him. “<‘s weird.>”

“Just appreciating,” Val said simply, swiping a thumb over the wet slit and trying not to grin too wildly at the shudder Kazu gave in response. “It’s lovely, that’s all.”

“<It’s a dick.>”

“Yes, I’m experienced enough to identify that,” they said, meeting his eyes with a smirk. “I’ve seen many dicks. Yours is very nice.”

Kazu opened his mouth to say something else but snapped it shut as Val lifted their hand to their mouth and licked a stripe from the heel of their palm to their fingertips, eyes never leaving Kazu’s face. Kazu flushed, eyes flashing to the wall somewhere behind Val as they took Kazu’s erection once more in their slicked hand.

They gave it a few slow, experimental pumps, eyes locked on Kazu’s face to search for reactions, gauge how he liked it.

“You’re so shy,” Valentina teased, and was caught off guard by how breathy their own voice sounded and how quickly they could feel their own heart racing.

“<Not shy,>” Kazu returned, face set stubbornly away.

“Then look at me.”

Kazu mumbled something Val couldn’t hear into his hand. Val tried not to roll their eyes and experimented with twisting their wrist a bit on the next stroke. To their delight, Kazu dropped his head back against the armrest of the sofa and the stubborn lines of his furrowed brow vanished.

“This may come as a surprise to you,” Val said, shifting their weight to their knees so they could lean forward over Kazu, “but you’re _allowed_ to enjoy this.”

Kazu squinted an eye open and muttered through gritted teeth.

“<I _am_. But I told you it’s _been a while._ >”

Val blinked, then grinned, despite themself.

“You’re close already?”

“<I’ve been close since you bit me, dammit,>” he muttered, narrowing his eyes. “<I’ve been trying to think of other things!>”

Val bit back a laugh. “Stupid,” they teased. “I _want_ you to cum from this.”

“<But I haven’t touched you,>” Kazu said, eyebrows raised, and he looked so genuinely put out by that fact that it made Valentina smile.

“Do you _want_ to touch me?” Val asked, throwing a leg over Kazu to straddle his thighs even as they waited for an answer. Kazu wasn’t subtle with his staring, but Val had never minded the feeling of eyes on them. Ate it up, actually.

Kazu opened his mouth to answer and his jaw just sort of hung there as his reply died on his tongue. Evidently struggling with his words, he gave a small nod. Val smiled and planted their hands on Kazu’s chest for leverage as they leaned over him, an inch of empty space between them.

“Fucking _touch_ me, then.”

With very little preamble, Kazu had one hand underneath Valentina’s loose-fitting crop top to grope at their left breast while he preoccupied his mouth with kissing and biting at their throat.

Val arched into the feeling of his guitar-calloused fingers teasing at their nipple before they yanked the shirt up and over their head. The light from one of the lamps caught a glint of silver on their chest and Kazu raised his eyebrows.

“<You’re pierced?>”

“Mm,” Valentina hummed, taking Kazu’s hand and placing it over their right breast. He brushed the barbell with a finger and Val let out a tiny sigh.

“<That’s sexy as hell,>” Kazu mumbled appreciatively. Val laughed under their breath but it broke off into a gasp as Kazu tugged Val up enough to take their nipple into his mouth. His tongue was hot against the sensitive skin and every nudge he gave the piercing made Valentina shiver.

“That’s good,” Val murmured, arching their back to press against his tongue. He knew how much pressure to put into it, when to suck and when to scrape his teeth against the soft skin. “That’s so good," Valentina gasped. "Like that.” The sudden flash of an image of Kazu between their legs, mouth busy with their clit or their cock, looking up at them focused and haughty had Val gripping Kazu’s hair so hard they knew it had to sting.

If it did, though, Kazu didn’t complain. Instead, he simply threw an arm around Val’s waist and pulled them against his own body, solid and flushed, which provided Val with a very sudden reminder that there was still something they had yet to discuss.

Valentina felt Kazu adjust under them, trying to identify what it was he had noticed. Val used Kazu’s chest to give them back their leverage and got back up on their hands and knees. Kazu looked puzzled.

“<You… do you have, ah… I thought that you…>” The more times he failed to finish his sentence, the redder his face got.

Valentina sat back on their haunches and crossed their arms over their chest. They were suddenly feeling a little exposed.

Val shrugged one shoulder and felt heat rising to their face as Kazu looked them over.

Kazu nodded slowly, still not totally getting it, and searched through his brain for the words. “<So, you have, ah…>”

Valentina frowned and rolled their eyes. “Yes, Kazu. It’s a _penis_. You have one, too.”

Kazu blushed. “<I know that!>”

“Shh!”

“<I know that,>” Kazu repeated, quieter this time. “<I just wasn’t expecting it.>”

“Yes, well, tucking can only do so much with an erection,” Val muttered, glancing down at their shorts.

“<So, do you… always have a penis?>”

Valentina rolled their eyes. “No. It’s none of your business, but no. Sometimes I like to…” They searched their brain for the words and shrugged. “Mix and match,” they decided. “If I’m not feeling one way or the other.”

Kazu nodded again without saying anything. He kept staring at the outline of Val’s cock through their shorts. Valentina reached out and flicked his forehead.

“Don’t stare,” they said abruptly. “It’s rude.”

“<Sorry, sorry,>” he mumbled, rubbing absently at his forehead. “<I’ve just never done… uh, I’m not sure what to…>” He trailed off again, and then looked back up at Val. “<You’ll have to show me what to do.>”

Valentina tried not to let the surprise show on their face, but the smile they gave might have been a little bit of a giveaway.

“Well,” they said, uncrossing their arms, “you have one, so I imagine the learning curve is in your favor.”

Kazu grinned before wrapping his arm around Val’s waist again and pulling them flush to his chest. The sudden pressure on both sides of Val’s cock made them gasp, an opportunity Kazu took advantage of to pull Val into a rough kiss that they returned enthusiastically. With Kazu’s arm keeping them pinned close, they didn’t have many ways to manipulate the angle, and found themself rutting forcefully against Kazu’s thigh as his other hand reached down to grope at their backside.

“<I’m a fast learner,>” Kazu said, abandoning Valentina’s chest to grab at their ass with both hands, squeezing it through the thin spandex of their shorts. Val made a noise that could have been a hum of agreement and ground themselves forcefully against the firmness of Kazu’s thigh with a groan.

As Val rolled against Kazu’s body they reached between the two of them and took his neglected cock back into their hand. The shaft felt hot and heavy in their grip as they picked back up pumping its length, aided by the slick of precum. Kazu made a gruff sound in the back of his throat before moving his hands to Valentina’s waist.

“<Raise your hips,>” he said, panting against their mouth. “<I wanna… ah, I mean… ugh, you’re too good at this - >”

“One thought at a time,” Val teased.

“<Handjob… makes words hard.>”

Val laughed, and then let out a little gasp and released their grip on Kazu as he moved his hands to their hips and pushed them up, forcing them to scramble rather gracelessly to get their knees under them.

“<There,>” he said, satisfied, as Val regained their balance on the couch. “<Couldn’t reach.>”

Valentina shuddered as Kazu tugged their shorts down just enough to take their cock into his hand. It felt so good to have a hand on them after rutting through their pants that they could have cried.

“<You’re actually goin’ fucking commando,>” Kazu said, voice somewhere between bewildered and reverent.

Val’s laugh choked off into a moan as Kazu gave their shaft an experimental squeeze.

“I’m in spandex,” they muttered half-heartedly, their hips stuttering as they tried to slide their cock in Kazu’s grip. “I didn’t want panty lines. Who cares? Agh, you’re so sweaty, how is your hand so dry…?”

“<Ah, sorry,>” Kazu said, releasing his grip. Their immediate instinct was to whine at the loss of contact, but they refused, morally, to sound that desperate. They had a reputation to uphold that coming apart at the seams really didn’t assist. “<How did, ah… what did you use…?>”

Val reached down without breaking eye contact and grabbed Kazu’s wrist. In one fluid gesture they lifted his hand to their mouth and licked a hot, wet stripe from the heel of his hand to his fingertips. They could taste the tang of their own sweat and precum on his palm and judging from the flush settling over the bridge of Kazu’s nose and the hazy look in his eyes they must have looked like they were enjoying it. (And they were. Very much.)

Kazu let out a quiet, “<Fuck.>” Valentina flashed him a smile and wrapped their hand back around his cock.

“What can I say?” they teased. “I’m a performer.”

“<Show-off,>” Kazu corrected, taking Val into his own slicked hand. Val let out a sigh and dropped to rest their forehead against Kazu’s as he worked up the pace of his strokes.

“I aim to please,” they said, only half-listening to the words coming out of their mouth as they said them. Kazu’s pace was fast, faster than they usually took it when getting off alone, but in this moment it felt so good that all they could concentrate on was getting more, the sound of their own wanton panting, and the way Kazu was thrusting into their hand, desperate for Val to just… let him… get there…!

Valentina could feel the way Kazu’s heavy cock twitched and pulsed in their grip. Could feel how close he was to falling over the edge, if only he could just jump…

Kazu grabbed the back of Val’s neck with his free hand and pulled them down into an uncoordinated kiss that served primarily to muffle the strained moan and string of curses that accompanied his orgasm. Val gasped as Kazu went rigid under them, cumming onto their hand and across his own stomach, his grip on Val stuttering arrhythmically.

“Oh, don’t stop,” Val groaned, writhing as Kazu’s strokes slowed for a moment as he came down from his orgasm. “Kazu, don’t _stop_ , I was _right_ _there_ …!”

“<Who’s stopping?>” Kazu grunted, and the pace he set was almost painful for Val, who ached with oversensitivity and found themselves biting down on their cum-slick fingers to stop from crying out.

Kazu’s cum was strong and musky on their hand, and the salt and slick of it settled heavy on their tongue, and then their little fantasy from earlier reversed itself and they were the one on their knees, Kazu’s cock heavy in their mouth, his eyes closed and head tilted back while Val took him all the way down…

Well. That thought was probably coming up in the mindlink later.

That was all Valentina needed before they were spilling onto Kazu’s chest and stomach, biting their hand to muffle their yell as Kazu kept stroking, mumbling things like, “<That’s so much,>” and “<Quiet, quiet,>” and “<I guess it _has_ been a while.>”

Val’s arms were shaking from holding themself up, and when they were sure that if Kazu kept touching them they were going to burst into tears, they collapsed on top of him, catching Kazu’s arm awkwardly between their stomachs.

“<Ow.>"

“You’ll live,” Valentina said, panting. “Ugh, you’re sweaty.”

“<So are you.>”

Val heaved a sigh. Kazu smelled like beer and sweat and sex and it was nice.

Kazu moved one arm and hesitantly patted Val’s lower back a couple of times before settling it here. It was warm and heavy, like the rest of him, but there was something comforting to the weight.

“Are you cuddling me?” Valentina asked, the temptation to ruin the moment far too strong.

“<Is that okay?>”

Valentina snorted tiredly. “It’s fine. I didn’t take you for a cuddler, is all.”

“<You gave me my first successful orgasm in months,>” Kazu chuckled. “<I’ll fucking sing you to sleep if you ask me to.>”

“I might take you up on that next time,” Val said, struggling to stifle a yawn.

“<Next time? I like the sound of that.>”

“Oh, do you?” Valentina teased. “Well, I suppose I can clear my schedule for you if you ask nicely.”

The two of them laughed quietly and Valentina weighed the pros and cons of falling asleep right there, Kazu’s arm around them and the couch more or less pretty damn comfy. And exposed.

“<We should get up,>” Kazu grunted, coming to the same conclusion. “<I think we got jizz on the couch.>”

“Lovely,” Val said distastefully. They sighed. “I suppose I should take a shower. I smell like a brothel.”

Kazu raised an eyebrow and smirked. “<Now, is that a figure of speech, or do you really know what a brothel smells like?>”

Valentina raised themself up on their elbows and gave Kazu a sly little smile.

“That is most definitely a story for another day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been all over this ship since the "What were you born as?" comeback in episode 3. This was only a matter of time, truthfully.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr on my [personal](http://kitsnickerdoodle.tumblr.com/) and my [writing blog](http://ezragold.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi!


End file.
